Mekakushi Dan: All 10 members
by YukiEne
Summary: PLEASE GO TO CHAPTER 8 , IM OPENING UP A VOTING FOR IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

**hello~ im takane on the internet. i made this fanfic from my own mind, pretty much i made all this up in my mind, also grabing various scenes from mekakucity actors and kagerou project. in this story my name is Yuki. i really hope you enjoy it! **

**comment if you like! they make me want to improve myself in every way possible!**

* * *

Everyday. I would remember that day 2 years ago. Crying. There were screamings, streams of tears flowing out of a 5 year old girl's eyes. I would still remember what happened each day in that foster house.

It always started with screaming.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"WHAT!? YOU BROKE ANOTHER PLATE!? You useless child!"

*thump*

"Urg...I-I'm sorry.."

"Clean this up! Ugh, I should have never took you in from that orphanage! you are such a useless piece of junk!" She would murmur to herself all the time. I would hurry up and clean what had been broken. That day was when I finally escaped hell.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It was on August 15th when everything happened, the five people stood in front of the grave of someone they knew well.

"Shoot! Someone's coming! Guys get over here!" Kido shouted, everyone ran to her as her eyes became red.

"Ayano-san...I am here to see you..." said a girl that looked like she was eleven or twelve.

"Danchou...do you know her?" Momo asked.

"No..." Kido replied.

"Hey.." The girl said, "I see..." The girl put her hand on the grave. The grave started shining as it rippled like water. The girl was sitting there, her eyes closed as she breathed normally. In and out...

Kido's eyes returned to its emerald green color. "Who is she? And how does she know Ayano-nee?" she said tensely, "hey...she doesn't seem to be awake...like she's in a type of trance..." kano said quietly.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After a while of watching her, she started to wake up. Kido quickly used her power to hide her and the others.

"It looks like Ayano-san is doing fine...of course she talks to Shintaro-san so I guess she is fine." The girl murmured to herself. Kido released her power, scaring the girl with a jolt. Kido used her powers and in a flash was right behind her "Kya!..." The girl shouted and fell onto her knees.

"Ahhh~~~~~Kido she fainted!" Said Kano jokingly.

"Kano... What did you do?" Kido asked suspiciously.

"Ehh~~~~I didnt do anything!" He said slyly. Kido decided to let the subject drop.

"Should we bring her back to base?" Marry said.

"I guess that's what we can do..." Kido said. So after a whole of lifting her back to base they found Shintaro standing in front of the door like he was ready to knock.

"Onii-chan?!" Momo said.

"GAH!~~" Shintaro screamed loudly while Momo covered his mouth and dragged him inside the base. "Ahh...I decided to stay...not that not staying is any go-od-" He stared at the girl that kido and Kano was carrying. "Who is she?"

"Oh, she fainted in the middle of the road...so we brought her here..." Kido replied.

"Are you sure you guys aren't kidnappers?" Shintaro asked curiously.

"No..." Kido said. "My friend seems to be okay, he got hit by a truck...but I did go check on him and he didn't get severely injured."

They settled the girl on the floor with blankets so she don't get cold.

"Well we will have to explain to her when she wake up..." Said Kido.

"Ku..ku...ku" Kano snickered, "this seems like it's going to be very interesting..."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Urg... Where am I?" The girl asked.

"Oi~~~ Kido! She woke up!" Kano shouted cheerfully.

"Ah, sorry for taking you here but you fainted after seeing us..." Kido explained truthfully. "Also...how do you know Ayano-nee?" Kido asked.

_...?_

She didnt talk at all, just sat here clutching onto her hands. The girl was shivering and Kano could see it.

"...Ahh~~~ sorry you need some time to refresh your memory right? So just relax! Lets go Kido, give her some room." Kano pulled her away out of the living room.

_Should I trust them?_ The girl thought.

"They may not remember me with Ayano-san and Takane-san..." The girl murmured under her breath. "Let's see how it turns out..." The girl said to herself. The girl walked around a bit and found Kido's room ,unexpectedly, Kido and Kano were talking very seriously, for she could hear them outside the door. When she opened the door...! She collapsed onto the ground.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

* * *

**so. what do you guys think? this is my first time writing a fanfic so please...don't expect to much out of me. Please do comment below!**

**-YukiEne **


	2. Chapter 2

**'hi! its takane here again! with another chapter of mekakushi dan: all 10 members! i do hope you like it! **

**enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

"hungg... yah!" the girl woke up with a jolt. She looked around seeing 9 people staring at her. "ahh~~ sorry! we are called the mekakushi dan! whats your name? where do you come form? what is your age? where is you...GAH!" Kano sputtered; chocking after Kido punched him in the stomach. "ah..sorry.. but what is your name?" Kido asked; trying to be kind. "oh gosh! stop putting so much pressure on her! geez!" everyone in the group started arguing about things. Shintaro sighed...being the oldest in the group, he was fairly calm. he saw the girl...frightened, shaking. He put a hand on her knee. " hey. My name is Shintaro.. can you tell me your name?" he said calmly; trying to talk as kind as he could. "i-im..." she started. everyone froze and turned to her, confused at what happened while they were arguing about other things. "my..name is-s...Y-yuki.." Yuki stuttered. "i see...why did you faint? did something happen?" Shintaro asked. "un...i dont know.." Yuki said quietly. " thats alright.. but do you have family somewhere? did you get lost? or something?" Shintaro asked " n-no..." the girl didn't look too happy about the subject so Shintaro decided to switch subjects. After explaining lots of things to her. She finally understood everything perfectly.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"ahh... i see...so you all have these eye "powers" and use them?..." yuki questioned. " well...yes... we were all born with this power so its not like we can remove it or anything.. but i guess its a good thing since it brought us all together!" kido said. "ah... i see... well.. um.. let me introduce myself again properly. My name is Yuki.. age: 12 this year... i do hope we...can all be f-friends..." yuki stuttered. "well then...lets show you around." kido told her. " yeah-h..." yuki said...she was wobbling...! Her knees fell to the floor. Konoha and Hibiya was the first ones to act and helped her up. The they all sat back onto the couch. " im sorry...i feel a little tired.. forgive me.." yuki said softly. Konoha wrapped an arm around her and pushed her towards him. "just...sleep for now..." Konoha said calmly. Yuki slept soundly on Konoha's shoulder. Konoha fell asleep along with her after a while. Hibiya, who was sitting on the right side of Yuki, acidentally fell asleep with the two sleepy-heads and fell onto Yuki's shoulders. "he-he~ those three all fell asleep.. should we talk about what we should do, kido?" Kano asked playfully. "yeah." kido told him. "ung...onii-i chan..." Yuki muttered in her sleep. "ah...she has a brother...i wonder what happened to him.." kido told the other members. they all looked awkwardly at each other. "urg.." Yuki groaned, and started crying "NO!" Yuki screamed. Hibiya woke up with a jolt and stood up quickly and hugged her gently, looking at her in a way momo has never seen him with that expression before, it was like a sad way of look. Yuki settled down in Hibiya's gentle and warm arms.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

" H-hibiya..." momo whispered. Hibiya slowly set Yuki down beside Konoha again, "yeah?" he looked up at momo and said. "are you okay?" momo asked. "yeah! im fine!" Hibiya said, blushing. "I-Im going out for a walk!" hibiya said quickly and exited the club house. "huh! i wonder whats wrong with him!" kano joked. "hmm.." momo wondered with a worried face on her. "gosh...i almost got embarrised over hugging her.. my senses just acted up by themselves.." Hibiya muttered to himself. " Boy! watch out!" a girls voice screamed to him. "huh?" hibiya said. he looked in front of him *gasp!* a truck was only 10 feet away from him. "woah!" someone pulled him over to the side 1 millisecond before the truck hit him. " Thanks..." his voice faded after seeing who saved him. It was a girl... with two pigtails from the side. It was Hiyori. "Hi-iyori?" Hibiya said; shocked at what he saw in front of him. The girl nodded slightly but started talking " But im not the Hiyori you know... im only a mere spirit of her." This blue spirit of hiyori said. " thank you Hibiya...for making my life so happy. is what Hiyori wanted me to say to you. now i have to go." The spirit vanished before hibiya could say anything. Hibiya looked up at the sky, his eyes turned red. " Hiyori..i should thank you!" he shouted to the sky. Then he walked slowly back to the club house. " O-oi! calm down!" He heard Kido shouting. "gah...uuuu..." he heard a girl crying. He quickly opened the door and saw Yuki crying hard on the couch. Like she was hurting. Kido, Momo and Shintaro was holding the girl down. Hibiya noticed a scary smile on Konoha's face, at that moment he saw his hand clawed on Yuki.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hibiya quickly tore off his hand off Yuki's back and yuki sniffled, calming down more then she was before. " Haa... that took a lot of effort..." Kido said. Konoha's face returned to its calm state of sleeping. Hibiya stared at him for a while then went by the group. Yuki was sweating, her eyes were tearing up like crazy. The Mekakushi Dan all panted. Didnt know what to do now. They first layed Yuki down on a bed in the guest room and went back to the living room. At that moment Konoha woke up. " ungg...Eh? Where's Yuki?" he asked; still sleepy. " we put her in the guest room." kido replied to him afterwords. "hey... shouldnt we put her into an orphanage? maybe she will do better there." momo asked everyone else. "i guess thats all we can do...with her like that we cant tell her about our powers. Heck she dosnt even have one." Kido said. "then it is settled, tomorrow.. we bring her to an orphanage." Kido Daichou said.

* * *

**This is getting really sad... do stay in tune for the next chapter! im trying to update some everyday so please do leave a comment below as well!**

Takane


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! it is Takane again! this is The third chapter to Mekakushi dan all 10 members! hope you enjoy it! and do leave a comment below. **

* * *

The next thing Yuki found she was when she came to, she was in an orphanage. "oh god...no...why?" she thought to herself " kido-san and the other mekakushi dan couldnt have dumped me here...have they?" Yuki kept thinking why they put her here in an orphanage. "...i knew it..no one likes me.. heh..im always the bad one. they one that no one likes.. " Yuki trotted on about how she was such a bad girl. " AH HA HA HA HA HA HA" The voice of laughing faded into the moon. "well this is your new home!" a women said to Yuki. "okay!" she said cheerfully. But she was wrong, after 10 days of torturing her, Yuki couldnt take it anymore. so she ran for it. Her skin full of rashes and knife cuts, she was bleeding terribly. For some reason she ended up in front of a apartment she seen before. She went to a room and the number read "107" it somehow looks familiar. Right...it was the place where the people dumped her lives. " Ah ha ha...ill have to ask them for help again..."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"okay! im comming!" kido shouted at the door as she walked over. "gosh! who is it...ah!" kido opened the door to see a girl that had blood all over her. "kido-sa-an..." the girl fainted onto the floor. "YUKI!" was the only thing she heard. **** " oh! are you the one who brought the patient?" the doctor said. " Y-yes! how is she?" kido asked impatiently. " ah..shes doing fine. But still i dont know how a person can get so much rashes and knife cuts...do you probably know?" the doctor asked. "nope..its kind of a private matter." kido said. "ah~ thats fine! i was just asking. well see you." the doctor was about to leave. "oh may we go see the patient?" kido asked. "ah of course but dont make yoo much noise since it is bad for the patient!" he warned. The mekakushi dan was all there in that small hospital room, staring at the girl lying on the bed before them, not making a sound but only sleeping. "how could this have happened? i dont understand.. all we did was sent her to the orphanage." momo started crying and kneeled to the floor. " momo!" shintaro started to comfort her. "no way... it couldnt be.." Kido muttered to herself. "what?" kano asked curiously. "i think it was that same parent that made the markings on her back."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Everyone froze, staring at the leader telling this cruel truth. " b-but isnt this going to far?.." seto said quietly. "i mean doing this, even if it isnt your own child is too cruel!" He sat onto the ground, Marry sat next to him with a handkerchief. "yeah...but we can only make sure with her when she wakes up. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...10...14...18...21...three weeks past and Yuki still didnt wake up...until the 21st day came. " G-guys! Hibiya flew open the door of 107 and said " Y-yuki woke up just this morning!" Everyone hurried to the hospital, they flew open the door to see a girl sitting up in her bed, looking out the window. When she turned around she glared at them and screamed "WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE!? LEAVE! LEAVE NOW! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" she started up a tantrum and glared harder at them screaming for them to leave. " you guys all betrayed me...leaving me in an orphanage... NOW LOOK AT ME! IM IN A HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF THAT GODDAMN PARENT!" she screamed in their faces. The dan couldnt believe what they heard. Right...it was their fault for leaving her in an orphanage. Everyone looked at each other. Shintaro stepped a step foward and said " is that really how you feel?" he said quietly. "eh?" yuki said. " i-i...i..dont...know.." she started to break down. Everyone started at this girl..her heart, broken...her reason to live, crushed..and her will of surviving, scattered...shintaro motioned the others to come closer, as they all stood in front of the girl, they each said their apology. They all hugged onto her, tightly and lovingly. The girl cried that whole night...not because she was feeling very devistated...but because she was loved.

* * *

**i know, i know i left this one pretty short..but what do you guys think? i literally cried typing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Seto looks into it**

**seto in this chapter looks into Yukis mind and find out what she is always thinking of...her past**

**anyways stay tuned!**

* * *

After a few days of being at the hospital. Yuki was brought back and slept some more afterwords. " well...the only way to see why she hates orphanages so much is to see her mind..." everyone turned to seto. " Eh! But-t thats very wrong! its like looking into someones diary without their permission!" " seto! please! we need to know!" kido said; pushing him harder to do it. "but-" " please seto! i want to know more about yuki-san! " The petite young medusa asked him willingly. " alright then..." seto was getting ready since he didnt like to do this, he had to get emotionally and physically ready. " alright. im going to do it. " then his eyes turned red as he looked at this girl. After 30 mins of waiting outside in the living room, the Dan couldnt wait any longer so kido decided to go check on them. " SETO! " there was a scream inside the room, everyone rushed in to see Seto...crying. His eyes were still red but he was crying. " s-seto!" mary started to cry as well. " o-oi! Seto thats enough! stop it!" but seto couldnt hear what was going on in the outside world. For he was already far to deep.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After a while everyone was crying and tearing up. " huh!" seto jumped back and wobbled backwards into marys lap. "s-seto!" mary shouted and everyone was crying happily. " what happened in there?! we called you like a million times and you didnt reply! we thought you were gone for good!" kido asked. "well...its a long story.." seto said. " Tell us all you seen." kido said intensely. " 'kay but lets go to the living room." seto said. Everyone gathered around the living room mostly everyone was sitting on the couches and chairs. " So...Yuki used to have a brother. i never caught his name but they were really close. Their foster house was a terror house and they would stab them or do worse things to them. Them they met ayano-nee, and called her their only spot of sunlight. When ayano-nee suicided...the brother decided that 'there was no use living now' and did from convincing her sister to kill him using one of their step fathers guns..." " wait...so Yuki had to kill her own brother!?" momo said. " yes..." seto replied. Everyone gasped. " Yuki broke down and ran away from the house. Then there was a news saying that in the next day at exactly 12:00 Am the house set on fire. Then she survived with animals helping her." seto explained. "then the animals led her here hoping she would have a better life." "and thats when she met us." kido said to the others. Seto nodded. " and thats all i saw..." seto told the others. "what a horrible past..." Shintaro said.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*creak* " oh! Yuki-san!" mary quickly ran over to the guest room door and carefully helped her to the living room sofa. "um...i owe all of you and apology.." Yuki said quietly. " no..we should apologize to you...we didnt know you hated orphanages until just now..." kido said. " sorry...we had seto look into your mind." she continued calmly. Yuki remembered that seto can read peoples minds and find out what they are always hiding. "thats alright...i was going to tell you guys anyways.." Yuki said quietly. Everyone smiled at her, then got up and hugged onto her tightly. " Thank you" was whispered into their ears. Everyone decided to sleep together at the living room that evening

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After a whole year passed when Yuki came into the Mekakushi Dan. Everyone treasured each and every moment they spent together. But that happiness did not hold long. On the day before Yuki's 13th birthday there came an "accident" that made everyone experience a horrifying truth. "Watch out!" was all she heard. ********

May 7th 2015

"hehe!" tomorrow was yukis birthday so she was very happy to be with the Mekakushi Dan on her special day. They were walking on the sidewalk. When the Dan got to busy looking around Yuki saw a kitty out in the middle of the road. "ah...that cat..." she ran over to it and picked it up. The cat licked her cheerfully. "hehe~" yuki grinned. "WATCH OUT!" that scream made everyone turn. "AHH!" everyone ran for it. "eh?" yuki looked in front of her only 5 feet away was a huge truck. "e-" "YUKI!" hibiya said. All of the Dan covered their eyes. * Ching!* *BOOOM!* " eh?" everyone looked and saw a dust of smoke. When it cleared...They saw something unexpected. Yuki was standing there...unhurt but the truck was clearly cut right in the middle in half. Yuki stood there...with a katana in her hands. She glared over at the Dan...But it was different from when she was with them. This glare was emotionless. They couldnt feel any type of emotion comming from her eyes. "Y-yuki?" kido said. The girl stood there and faced them with the katana in front of her. " Watch out..we better back away..." seto said. "wait...you dont mean-" "yeah...shes thinking of killing us.." seto said with his eyes red.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

" die..." the girl started walking towards them. "wait.." a voice echoed im setos mind as well as the girl in from of them. " eh?" seto gasped. " they are my family! please dont kill them!" Is what said in their minds. "Y-yuki..." seto whispered. " understood" the girl said out loud " i shall not kill them. " the girl looked over at the Dan and then looked back at the truck then back at them. " im sorry for all the trouble i caused. " she bowed slightly. Then fell to the floor. "o-oi!" kido and the Dan ran forward. " ah...good shes just sleeping." kido said. "lets bring her back" seto said.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

* * *

**yeps...this is wierd...please post a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**so~ i just got out of school and is now enjoying summer break!~~~~ ill update lots!**

**btw~ when im typing in** _this _**it just means its the 'other' Yuki...it will make sense later on in the chapter!**

* * *

" o-oi! shes waking up!" kido said quietly to the others. " u-um...sorry to ask but...is it safe for us to be close to you?..." marry asked. Yuki looked hurt trying to answer that question so hibiya said. " what type of question is that?! Shes a member of the dan! of course she is safe!" he spat out. " can you enplain to us? who was that girl with the truck issue?" kido asked kindly. "well...shes...a-another me..." yuki said quietly. " another you?" kido asked confused. " one day she just came and told me ' i will protect you no matter what.' " yuki said " the first time you saw me...she was the one who greeted you guys...then i jumped in since i really trusted you guys...otherwise she would mostly be the one on the 'outside' " she explained throughly as possible. " i see.." everyone nodded in conclusion. THUMP! Yuki stumbled, almost falling off the couch. konoha, kido and kano caught her and steadied her. she was gasping and breathing hard. Ene understood this situation, for when she was Takane at once she had the same thing happen to her, but Yukis was way more worse. " M-master! quickly! ask her where she puts her medication!" ene screamed into the earphone. " w-what?" shintaro asked " dont question hurry!" " um...where do you put your medication?" he asked yuki. Yuki pointed at her bag, her fingers shaking.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

" I-its i-in t..the bag!" yuki managed to speak out. But she looked exausted. Shintaro hurried to get the bag. He found an oxygen tank with MEDICATION written on it. He quickly took it to yuki and ene spoke to him the instructions. Shintaro held up Yukis head and gave her the oxygen tank. Yuki coughed and chocked but was resting after. "whew..." shintaro gasped he felt faint. " whew we got over that- anyways! Ene! How on earth did you know to do that?!" Shintaro screamed at his cellphone. " e-eh? well...when i was a human i...went through the same thing~ but Yuki's is much more worse than mine was!" ene said trying to sound as cheerful as she could. " o-oi! Yuki! are you okay?" kido was shouting. Shintaro turned around to see Yuki breaking in sweat, Kido felt her body and was burning hot. " Master! check the bag again to see if there is a pill or some other type of medication!" ene shouted in his ear. " o-okay!" shintaro finally found some pills and quickly opened the capsule and dumped in the powder down Yuki's Trough. Yuki was coughing up. " T-thank...you-" was all she could manage to choke out after she went to sleep. "her temperature is slowing down now..." kido anounced. Everyone was breaking sweats, on what just happened now. They stared at Yuki. Deciding that it was time for all of them to take a rest.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yuki was the first to wake that morning. She looked around and saw everyone sleeping. Kido was sleeping on the chair. Seto and Marry slept together on the floor. Kano slept on the couch. (though she didnt know if he was ACUALLY sleeping) Momo slept against the couch. Shintaro and ene were sleeping sitting up, although Yuki wonders how he can sleep that way. Konoha slept on the floor right next to the couch yuki was sleeping on. And Hibiya slept on the side of the couch. Yuki grasped herself, scared that they will dump her after realizing about the 'other' her. She went to her own space in her mind. '_hey'_ 'oh...hi' '_im sorry about the truck thing the day before yesterday...' '_thats alright...without you i would be dead by now if you havent stopped that truck' '_please tell you friends that i am sorry..' '_yeah...sure' '_you better go back to the real world now.' '_mhm kay. see you soon' Yuki woken back to the real world. Everyone is still sleeping. So she went to her room, pulled out her violin from her case. Took a deep breath. "okay, i havent done this for a while now...and i dont want anyone seeing me play so i better do it when they are sleeping. Kano was the second on e to be awoken, of course he wasnt really sleeping, but most of the time he would take a nap. He was awoken by the sound of violin notes. " whoever is playing this is good." he thought to himself. After about 20 minutes everyone awoken to the sound of violin playing. Kido decided to check it out by concealing herself and everyone else and walked into the guest room. In their surprise...they saw Yuki gracefully playing the violin, playing each pitch and note perfectly. They watched her for a while, while listening to her beautiful playing. CRASH! They all were shocked to see Yuki, throwing her Violin on the floor and muttered to herself. " Hng...its not good enough...ill never be able to play good anymore...its just not good enough." she stumbled onto the ground. covering her eyes with her hands. For some reason..they never noticed. but on her hands were huge cuts that was still bleeding. " with these hands ill never be able to play perfectly.." she muttered. " i guess this is the price i had to pay..." Kido flashed back to the place where they had the trouble with the truck, she then noticed carefully that Yuki's hands were cut with the glass that shattered when 'she' cut it in half. " Oi. Yuki. i thought that was wonderful." kido released her power saying softly to her, but scaring her with a jolt. " yuki is shivering..." kido thought to herself. Everyone nodded in agreement to kidos comment. Yuki started crying. " uhh..i meant that as a compliment! please dont cry!" Kido reassured her. " im not crying because im sad...it because no one has ever said that...to me..before..." Yuki wiped away her tears with her shirt. " oh right! i had something for you guys!"

* * *

**almost the longest chapter yet! please stay in tuned! love the comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter people! Im really happy that people are reading this! i almost quit because i thought i wasnt good enough! but reviews are much appreciated! thank you everyone!**

* * *

Yuki gave everyone a special hand-made bracelet. " kido-san! this ones for you!" she handed her a bracelet with shades of purple and white. " wow! cool!" kido took it kindly. " seto-san! i know um...you may not want to wear it...but you can hang it on a bad or something..." she handed him one with a shade of green and white. " its cool! ill wear it!" he said cheerfully. " kano-san...same goes for you..you dont really have to wear it.." Yuki gave him one with orange, yellow, and white. Kano made himself look like a girl, then took it gleefully. " wow! its nice!" he said in a cheerful; girly way. "momo-san..this is for you." yuki handed her a bracelet with shades of orange and white. " marry-san..this one is for you." yuki handed mary one with pink and red and white. "wow thank you!" mary told her with glee. " shintaro-san...you dont have to wear this but...here." she gave her one with shades of red. " thank you..i wear it." shintaro said. " ohh~~ i never seen onii-chan take something so happily from a girl before~~" momo teased him. " S-shut up!" shintaro said. " oh ene..i tried to make this as well as possible but here." she took out her phone and punched in shintaros email. Then shintaro recieved a mail with an attachment. inside was a beautiful glittering blue bracelet. " ohhhh! thank you!" ene said. "im not a real expert at computers so i tried my best!" "Konoha-san. this is for you!" yuki gave him one with yellow, black, and white. " oh thank you yuki-chan" " um...Hibiya this is for you..." yuki gave him one that was white, with shades of blue. " uh...you dont have to wear it if you dont want to-" " naw...everyone else is...so i really dont have much of a choice right?" hibiya replied trying to act tough. " T-thank you..." yuki said quietly. " hm? did you say something?" hibiya asked. " nope.."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

They all put their hands together, wearing the bracelets, then counted down. 3...2...1... MEKAKUSHI DAN! Everyone threw their hands up into the air. Yuki felt so happy, being in a group where she felt like she belonged. " Thank you everyone!" Yuki blurted out. Everyone stared at her. " u-um..i mean-" "Yuki-chan! You dont have to thank us! after all! thats what friends are for!" Momo told her, her mouth wide with a smile. 'Thats what friends are for!' This sentence ringed in Yuki's mind. Yuki smiled. "yeah!" Yuki looked around. Everyone was around her smiling. She laughed. Of course. she had no need to tell these people anything more. she was already a part of the family. Everyday Yuki would treasure her time with the Mekakushi Dan . shes never been more happier. she normally stays with the danchou at apartment 107 but once she went over to Momo-sans house and slept over. Momo-san was a very nice young lady..Yuki always thought she was nice and everyone loved her..she was thinking how herself was not that loved by anyone before, but now everyone loved her as much as each other. ..."eh?" yuki was pushed back into her own world in her mind. "_bad news!" "_what happened?" "_Yuki! you have to run! Run now! NOW!" _" o-okay!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The Mekakushi Dan was outside taking a walk after the amusement park, when The 'she' told yuki to run away. Yuki had to make up an excuse. " is anyone thirsty? im going to go get some drinks." "then soda for me. " kido said. " ill have water." seto said. " m-me too!" marry told her. " i don't want any." kano said with a smile on his face. " ill take soda too." momo said. "coke for me." shintaro said, the most obvious. " ill have water is fine. " konoha and hibiya both said. " okay! ill be right back!" Yuki ran off the direction of the vending machine. " hah..hah..." Yuki panted. Because of her bad health she was never supposed to run that fast. "_yuki! run! you have to keep running!" _the voice echoed in her mind. Yuki ran with all her might only getting a few feet away. " can you please tell me what is going on?" "_ 'he' is here! you cant let him reach you!" _" why?" "_because if he does..then you will be the key to the earths destruction!" "..._e-eh_?" _Yuki couldn't believe her ears. She would be the earth's Destruction? Yuki collapsed onto her knees. " n-no..." she started tearing up.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

30 mins past since Yuki went to get some drinks. Everyone was chatting so much they forgot about why they were waiting in the first place. But their leader didn't. "hey guys...GUYS!" she screamed. Everyone in the dan froze and stared at the leader. " where is Yuki?" everyone looked around. "didn't she went to get drinks?" shintaro said. "its been 30 minutes! i don't think getting drinks take that long!" The leader said, obviously worried. " fine you guys stay here. and don't move a muscle, or else..." she cracked her knuckles. everyone backed away. " be right back" and she took off, going to the vending machine. Halfway there to the vending machine she hard something that stopped her in her tracks. " HELP ME!" this voice was unmistakable. It was Yuki's voice. " KYAAAAAA!" " SAVE ME! SOMEONE!" " yuki!" kido ran as fast as she could towards the sound of her member's screams. When she got there, she fell to the floor. She was too late.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

a minute later. the rest of the Dan heard the screams and ran towards the screams that were once heard before and saw a clearing with the leader right in the middle of it. Her knees wobbly. She couldnt stand up. " kido!" kano shouted. He ran towards her and knelt beside her. " kido! whats wrong?" kano asked. " h-help me stand up.." her voice was shaky but Kano did as he was told. " Danchou! what happened? we heard Yuki scream and we ran as fast as out legs could carry us!" momo said. "...lets go back to the apartment first..." Everyone looked at each other...then nodded. Kano, seto, and momo helped their leader walk steadily back to the apartment. where she will tell them everything.

* * *

**erm...i dont know if you guys like it so far...so please post a review if possible! I want to know how well or how bad im doing!~**

**YukiEne**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys! this chapter is confusing so if you have any confusion in this one! please review me and ask! c ya~**

* * *

Kido drank down 3 glass of water before calming down and sat back onto the couch. " Er...Danchou? so what exactly happened?" momo asked quietly. " well...i ran and ran towards the scream...and when i got there...i saw Yuki wraped by snakes..She was clearly crying for help...i was going to act but i stopped in my tracks when i saw...a huge snake behind her...yet i could hear it talk inside my head.. it said ' we have acquired the key..lets go' but i felt so sad that i couldn't do anything...!" kido cried. Kano hugged her tightly, reassuring her that everything is okay. " but then...a void like portal opened behind her and the snakes pulled her in...but...she had a face that looked at me saying ' thank you '..." Kido broke down into tears. Unable to hold them in anymore. " S-so Yuki was brought away?" mary said. " n-no way.." hibiya collapsed. Everyone started to break down one by one. Shintaro was the last one standing. " GUYS! stop moping around! if Yuki was here! wouldnt she be sad?! lets go and find clues!" everyone stared at the oldest member of their dan. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, they all stood up trying to stay strong. " i-i found her cellphone." kido said as she handed it to Shintaro. " t-this is." they looked at the notes and saw a continuous story being written with her and 'her'. "_you need to run! you need to run now!" "_okay!" " hey guys! im going to get some drinks ! what do you want?" " so...that was a trick?for her to leave?!" momo couldnt believe it...how could they not notice.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yuki woke up seeing the 'other' her. No way...she was thinking. This is what 'she' was talking about. How the 'other' her was never supposed to come out. "OH~~~ Shes awake!" The 'other' her squealed in joy seeing Yuki awake. She then gave her some kind of drink, which for some reason, Yuki drank it without any hesitation. ' my visions getting blurry' Yuki thought. She tried to open her eyes but it was no use. Yuki blanked out.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"okay..so everyone understands the situation right?" shintaro asked the group. everyone nodded forcefully. They didnt want this to be the truth. It was hurtful to see their friend sacrifice her for them. " so...what are we supposed to do now?" kido asked. " well.. we look for clues." They went back to the place kido saw her get dragged into the portal. Hibiya and konoha stayed behind. Hibiya looked very pale and looked very sad. Everyone thought the same thing. Of course he would be sad. Finally finding someone who went through the same pain as he did, he would be just as sad as the girl who was now lost to him. Konoha looked like he felt this pain alongside hibiya and didnt want to leave him at the base alone. so decided to stay with him. " we will be right back, dont let anyone in unless they have the key okay konoha?" kido instructed. Konoha nodded with his mouth full of neigma. Hibiya curled up his legs and was at the corner of the room. He didnt bother to listen to anything else or whatever konoha was saying to him. His mind only focused on the time Yuki freaked out at the hospital. "ITS ALL YOU GUYS FAULT!" that sentence ringed inside his mind. " Dammit..." Hibiya said to himself.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

She woke up in a chair, a tall black chair with a smooth surface. " urg..." Yuki moaned. She felt like she had just been stabbed 10 million times. She looked down and saw both her hands and feet tied with chains into the chair. She noticed that she was wearing a white dress. It had lots of laces. She had white ribbons tied to her legs and arms. " hi!" she looked up. It was 'her'. She wore the same thing but was black and red. She knelled down right in front of her. " Did you have a nice sleep?" "y-you..." " shh~" She covered her mouth and smiled evilly. 'She' leaned closer. Yuki closed her eyes shut. She felt something touch her cheek. She kissed her on the cheeks. Yuki blushed madly. " oh~ your blushing!" 'she' smiled gleefully. " Ill be back later~ Keep tight!" 'she' left the room and Yuki was left alone. " please save me!" she thought with all her might.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/


	8. EVErYONE PLease rEAD thIS at all costs!

in thinking of redoing this whole fanfic since it is really getting everyone confused. I have two need Ideas and I want to know which is better please vote in reviews

first idea:

kidokano first meets her while they are doing volunteer job at an orphanage

second idea:

the he mekakushi dan meets her at school . She is a new transfer student

third idea:

stay with this idea but change it so it is less complicated.

Please vote in reviews!


End file.
